The present invention relates to protecting hoods utilized for covering a tool in motor-driven hand operative tools, such as, for example, grinders or circular saws and more particularly to mounting support elements of the tools connected to the hoods.
In the assemblies known in the art, for example described in German Auslegeschrift No. 2 216 990, a hood is provided with openings to receive screw bolts passing therethrough for connecting the support element to the hood. These openings have narrowing portions and widened portions to facilitate insertion of fastening bolts having peripheral heads. These bolts are normally tightened in the assembly by means of nuts mounted on the respective threaded portions of the bolts. Support elements normally include two parallel vertical members slidable relative to a bearing plate of a tool base and having longitudinal slits through which fastening bolts are passing. A hood is formed with two corresponding openings having narrowing portions and widened portions. The widened portions are so disposed on the hood that bolts inserted into slits of the support members and held by them are installed into the widened portions which receive the bolts when the slits of the supporting members are in engagement with the hood, the bolts then are turned down or inclined within the boundary edges provided with the hood. In one case the size of the widened portions should be larger than the size of the slit of support member. In the other case the opening with the widened portion and the bolt should be displaced one against the other in such a manner that the widened portion is in its intermediate position against the slit. A formation and disposition of the openings made in the hoods to receive the fastening bolts should facilitate assembling and disassembling of the support elements with the hoods so that when during separating the bolts from the hood the bolts will pass through the widened portions of the hood openings and the disassembling will be made without a risk that the released bolts will fall out. Otherwise the assembling and disassembling of the above-described arrangements is rather complicated.
In conventional arrangements in assembling first of all, a bolt is guided through the widened portion of one of the hood openings. Then this bolt is shifted within said widened portion. After this the support element is turned about the bolt until a second bolt in the other slit passes into its respective widened portion of the respective opening. Then the support elements are turned again so that the longitudinal slits return to the vertical positions to thereby set both bolts in their proper positions.